


Five Times

by Overanalyzer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overanalyzer/pseuds/Overanalyzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the five times meme. Zephyros/Apollo (zephyrollo) and the five times they ended up sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of Queenie_Mab for an ask meme on tumblr. 
> 
> Originally here: http://the-overanalyzer.tumblr.com/post/120347928470/for-the-five-times-meme-zephyros-apollo

**One: Woodstock**

It was just the kind of disastrous spectacle that had Apollo's name all over it. Hundreds of thousands of people drawn together to celebrate music and other, more base pleasures? He and Dionysus nearly killed themselves (and each other, it must be said) trying to see who could get there first.

In truth, most the council was there, even if Athena would never admit it and Hera insisted she was only dragged into it by obligation to those poor fools who went into labor. Scores of lesser gods had shown up as well, including one wind god who was certainly not there to catch a glimpse of a hated rival in one of his crowning glories of the century. No, Zephyros was just there for Joan Baez. Honest.

The two first noticed each other on the second day, and made it almost to the end before admitting defeat. They locked eyes during Hendrix's set, frotted furiously on the ground, unseen by the exhausted mortals all around them, and later agreed that the whole thing was the dastardly work of Dionysus' nectar-enhanced LSD. 

(Neither of them had taken any, but nobody had to know that, right?)

 

**Two: Twister**

Zephyros flat out refuses, to this day, to admit this happened; divinely souped up drugs or no. He had just wanted to enjoy a movie about a bunch of humans getting killed by wind. But there was only one movie theater on Olympus at the time.

Apollo? Worst. Moviegoer. Ever. You want talking? He's happy to do it. Obnoxiously loud popcorn-chewing? You betcha. Kicking the back of certain people's seats even after they ask him not to, like, ten times? All that and more.

It sucked to watch a movie with the sun god. About ninety minutes in, a minor scuffle broke out, certain gods were escorted to the door, a not-so-minor scuffle erupted on the streets of Olympus, and then, well...

Let's just say the viewing experience wasn't the only thing sucking that night.

(Zephyros never did find out if Bill Paxton patched things up with Helen Hunt.)

 

**Three: Free Space**

The truth is, for all that they hate each other (and they'll both be happy to tell it to anyone who so much as mentions the other, at great length and in exhausting detail), the Sun God and the West Wind have always had this tension between them. That business with Hyacinthus had soured their relationship, true, but three thousand years is a long time to hold a grudge. 

They still do, of course. They're gods, pettiness is second (sometimes first) nature. But being a god also means occasionally thinking with your loins, so there's plenty of that too.

This time there was no big festival keeping the magic in the air, and there was no enforced close quarters to make tempers flare. Just a sunny, breezy day in one of those midwestern states with nothing interesting for a hundred miles in any direction. Just two gods who happened to cross paths and had no reason not to do what neither would admit to actually wanting to do.

In moments like these, Zephyros imagines that Eros finds this all very funny. He'd be pissed at his boss if that sense of humor didn't keep getting him laid.

(Artemis , on the other hand, has no such good humor. After walking in on the unlikely pair more than once, she's more than willing to take up the slack in the pissed-off department.)

 

**Four: Victory**

The death of Kronos, and the long, awful battle that proceeded it, drove them all a little mad.

For Zephyros, that madness was born of anxiety. With Typhon approaching and Olympus all but deserted, the winds had been given the task of defending the city from the air and they had done so, ferociously. But the true battle was on the ground, and then suddenly it wasn't; the Titan Lord in the throne room itself a scant few minutes before being brought down by treachery from within and without (Zephyros had watched the Nakamura boy fall. That would stay with him a while).

For Apollo, the madness was grief. He'd lost more than his share of children during the war. Their deaths had taken a toll on their father, even if he could never show the world the fullness of his sorrow.

But the West Wind had seen the Sun God's sorrow before. The first time, he ran from it.

(He's still not sure why he didn't run the second time.)

 

**Five: Ignominy**

It wasn't officially a cell. Olympus had none of those. But it was small, with no windows and a door sealed so thoroughly that even a god couldn't break through without struggle. Close enough for Apollo.

This was so unfair. He'd been tricked by his own misbegotten grandson, confined to Delos to avoid a split-personality meltdown, and now he was facing trial for something he didn't even actually do.

"Stop worrying." Oh yeah, and the cell was... _breezy_.

His companion/heckler had ditched the wings for the sake of space, but he couldn't stop the air from moving around him, anymore than Apollo could be less radiantly handsome or lyrically brilliant.

"You're afraid over nothing."

"Says you, windbag."

Zephyros snorted. "You tried to usurp the throne once, remember? He didn't kill you then, he's not gonna kill you over one little mistake."

"Again: Says you." Apollo gave a long-suffering sight. "I know you must really be enjoying this, but do you have to be so...here?"

"Well, you're here," the West Wind noted with a smirk, "And I do like seeing you sweat."

"Ok, what is up with you?" This was entirely out of character for the _Anemos_ , at least where Apollo was concerned. They could fight, and they could screw, but playful banter was not really a thing with them.

"The world didn't end. Can't a guy be happy?"

"Can't a guy go be happy with someone he doesn't despise?"

The black-haired wind god frowned. "Are we...really still doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"This." Zephyros abruptly stood, "There's nobody here, I think we can drop the act."

"What act?" It was Apollo's turn to snort, "You don't like me, I don't like you. Been that way for a while, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Look," Zephyros sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I know we've been...weird."

"Kind of underselling it."

"You know what I mean, damn it!" Another sigh. "I think we both know we stopped hating each other a while back. Like, Spring Break 2007 at the latest."

"That doesn't count!" Apollo objected sharply, "The rules are different in Florida!"

"Shut up. My point is, we're not friends, but I don't hate you. And you're upset, so I thought..."

"You thought...what? A heart to heart with my weird-ass 'non-enemy' would cheer me up?"

"No." Zephyros was smirking now, "I thought," There was a hand on Apollo's knee now. When did that get there? "That you could use a distraction."

(Protip: It's really hard to properly grovel before the King of the Gods after an intense quickie with someone who was no longer your hated nemesis. Still worth it.)


End file.
